


Couch

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: "There's no way in hell we'll lie on this couch as we are now" Levi denies again.





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, [Smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248186) kinda needed a sequel

"Can I please sit on my own couch?" Erwin asks exhausted and filthy, after arriving from an expedition and having been denied to sit on his office's sofa.

"There's no way in hell we'll lie on this couch as we are now" Levi denies again.

"Levi...You expect me to just lie on the floor then?"

"No, I expect you to take a shower."

Erwin just sighs and gives up. He knows it is futile arguing about this. He sits on the floor then, and Levi's eyes are still scanning him. Surely debating on whether or not he's clean enough even for the office's floor. He must have decided he was, or maybe that he could clean it up tomorrow, because he didn't complain and soon sat on his lap, boots hitting the floor.

It feels a bit strange, Erwin thinks. They are both stinking and sweaty and by now Levi should have left to his room to scrub every inch of his body. And they are so close. He thinks of it as a green light to lift Levi's sharp chin and kiss him tentatively. He moves slow and his tongue caresses the smaller man's lips until it is allowed inside.

It makes Levi sick. They are dirty. Too dirty. He didn't even want to sit on the couch for fucks sake. This is disgusting. But Levi is hard. Damn this perverted Commander. And damn his fucking dick getting harder than his own and moving towards it so nicely.

"Fuck me" He says when Erwin finally abandons his mouth for a second in order to suck and lick his sweaty neck, which strangely just made him harder. Then Erwin stops everything and just looks at him dumbly for what seems like an eternity.

"I said 'fuck me' what part of that didn't you understand???" Levi is so annoyed. Erwin wasn't usually this uncharacteristically slow and dumb. "And no more licking my sweat, you filthy bastard." He adds, almost pouting.

Now Erwin is smiling out of nowhere for some reason, that bastard. Great.

"What's so fucking funny?" His anger almost overcoming his horniness. Almost.

So Erwin just kisses him hard and he still wants an answer but isn't able not to melt on his lap anyway. Fuck it, at least he's granting his wish. Soon enough his pants are lowered and Erwin's big hands are on his small ass. Levi unconsciously spreads his legs a bit more and Erwin can sense his eagerness apparently, and soon soaks his fingers to give him what he wanted.

While Erwin blindly tries to reach for his entrance, Levi grabs both their lengths with his hand, slicking them with the pre-cum that's pooling on the top. He soon has to use both hands to stroke their cocks, even though he hates to admit his hands are that tiny. At least he really enjoys this view. Erwin's huge cock sliding against his own is beautiful. And he loves to feel him twitch.

His ass is full with Erwin's thick fingers and it feels so good he wants more than that, but he is too close to stop it now. Maybe touching himself so soon hadn't been the best idea, but fuck it. It feels good, so it doesn't matter anyway. Erwin seems to agree because surprisingly he comes first all over them, despite Levi being the one getting double stimulation. Maybe the commander has the hots for dirtiness, who knows.

But not even a minute after, using Erwin's cum to stroke himself and riding faster on the fingers behind him, Levi follows, biting the first thing he finds so he doesn't moan obscenely loud.

So maybe, just maybe, he has the hots for it too.


End file.
